White Horse
by LadyElemental
Summary: What will Bella do when she catches her boyfriend with another woman?
1. Prologue

**White Horse**

**Prologue**

My serene meadow was perfect. Early summer wild flowers blossomed all around. I had come here for a chance to clear my head, think properly, but it wasn't coming along too well. The image of her on his arm was stuck in my mind, permanently etched there.

In my pocket, a sudden vibration made me jump. I pulled the phone out, glancing at the caller id and recognized his number immediately. The image was blurry; I hadn't realized that salty tears were stinging on my cheeks as they made their way down.

"Hello?" I choked, taking a deep breath.

"What's the matter? Are you crying?" His voice was instantly worried.

"No, I'm fine." It was a lie from the very start.

"Listen, I know what you saw but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" I practically shouted. There was an awkward silence. I stood under the shade, leaning on a tree.

"All I want is you. Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered after thinking for a second.

"Can you give me another chance?"

* * *

**This is my first story done to a song. Obviously, it is done to Taylor Swift's "White Horse." Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**White Horse**

**Chapter One**

Forks was a dreary, rainy town. My mom ended up passing away after the car accident in Phoenix. Social Services practically kicked me north to live with my all-to-willing dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan.

"Bells?" Charlie called, using a new nickname.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Hey, I'm going down to see Billy. Want to come?"

"Jake gonna be there?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Your boyfriend is going to be there. Sounded like he broke the roof when Billy said your name."

I jumped off of my bed, racing down the stairs to Charlie's cruiser. Jacob and his father Billy lived at the Quileute Indian reservation by the coast. La Push wasn't that far away, but it was too far for me.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted as I fumbled out of the car. I always was a klutz, so I naturally tripped over my feet as I ran to the dark skinned man in the door way. Jacob caught me before I could break my nose and pulled me into one of his too-tight hugs that I loved.

"Anything new, baby girl?" Jake asked, pulling me along the beach.

"Not really," I said.

He heard the reluctance in my voice and pulled my chin up until I was looking in his deep brown eyes. Truth was, Jacob seemed to be really different lately. He had pulled away along with various other physical changes. He felt too warm, was stronger and had more muscle than I would have thought possible.

"Honestly, nothing's wrong," I said, turning to face him.

"Typical you," he chuckled, spinning me in a half circle and draping his arm over my shoulders.

"What do you mean, typical?" I asked.

"Typical for you to brush off whatever's wrong." We chatted for a little while longer until Leah Clearwater found us.

"Hey, Leah!" I waved. She was about my age and size, with dark brown eyes, long black hair and tanned skin.

"Hey, Bella. I'm stealing her, Jake," Leah laughed, grabbing my arm.

"See you at my house," Jacob said, giving me a kiss before turning back.

"Still the same?" Leah asked when Jacob was out of earshot.

"Him, no. My feelings? Yes."

"Jake's different? How?"

"I don't know, he just is." There was no way I was telling her what was different.

"So, you've been going out for a few months," Leah urged.

"I just feel like he's all I ever wanted. Jake's amazing."

Leah's face suddenly became downcast and her eyes were fixed on the beach as she thought about what I said.

"There's something you should know about him. I was once in your position," Leah said.

I found Jake in the garage, working on his Rabbit after Leah left. Charlie and Billy were still watching the game in the house. Charlie wasn't ready to leave until later, almost dark.

Reluctant to leave Jacob, I promised that I would stop by after finals tomorrow. School was winding down and would be out in a day or so.

Finals only lasted two hours and when I was done, I flew down to La Push.

"Hey, Bella," Billy greeted as I got out of my ancient truck.

"Jake here?" I asked.

"No, said he was going for a walk on the beach to wait for you," Billy replied. I decided to walk to the beach as it was a nice warm day out. For once, the sky was clear.

The ocean swells came in, washing thousands of rainbow-colored pebbles with bright green salt water. I saw Jacob sitting on a driftwood log, his hair a curtain of deepest black.

But Jacob wasn't the only thing I saw there. My legs were frozen.

Hanging on his arm, practically in his lap, was a copper toned woman with long, silky black hair.

"How could you?" I screamed. The conversation I had with Leah came rushing back.

_I went out with Jake before. He cheated on me._ Leah had told me what I didn't want to believe about him. Tears of betrayal gushed down my face. I turned and ran back to my truck, fighting to position the key and turn it. The words _he cheated_ echoed in my ears the entire drive home, my tires squealing.


	3. Chapter 2

**White Horse**

**Chapter Two**

I was so stupid not to believe Leah. I should have known and I think that deep in my heart I did know. I wasn't a princess in the fairy tales I'd created.

Jacob wasn't going to sweep me off my feet, and I was a fool to believe such things. He wasn't going to come back begging for my forgiveness or begging for me. I wasn't going to let him. Men never change. I knew that from my mom when she was here.

She had bounced from man to man, sometimes going back to a man who begged. It was always like that in Phoenix.

Why I thought that I could have my own little Hollywood fairy tale in Washington was beyond me. My cell phone went off; the caller ID signaled that it was a cheater on the other end.

"It's too late," I mumbled, pressing the silence button. "For you and your white horse, Prince Charming." I sat on my bed as the memories came back, bringing tears with them. I sobbed well into the night, eventually falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**White Horse**

**Chapter Three**

Thankfulness was the first emotion I had felt in the morning. There was no more school. I didn't have to go to class and face Jessica.

Charlie wasn't home; he had gone down to see Billy. He still didn't know about Jacob. I dressed in a blur and hopped into the truck. I was just driving around town, not wanting to stay in the house. The town road led to the highway and a side road with a trail that led into the woods. Charlie had shown it to me when I had first moved here and I kept returning.

My serene meadow was perfect. Early summer wild flowers blossomed all around. I had come here for a chance to clear my head, think properly, but it wasn't coming along too well. The image of her on his arm was stuck in my mind, permanently etched there.

In my pocket, a sudden vibration made me jump. I pulled the phone out, glancing at the caller ID and recognized his number immediately. The image was blurry; I hadn't realized that salty tears were stinging on my cheeks as they made their way down.

"Hello?" I choked, taking a deep breath.

"What's the matter? Are you crying?" Jacob's voice was instantly worried.

"No, I'm fine." It was a lie from the very beginning.

"Listen, I know what you saw but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" I practically shouted. There was an awkward silence. I stood under the shade, leaning on a tree.

"All I want is you," Jacob started again. "Do you love me?"

"Yea," I answered after thinking for second. I always would no matter what he had done.

"Can you give me another chance?" I could picture his face perfectly. Every happy memory we had together flashed in my mind. The images settled on that horrific day on the beach. There was no hesitation in my response.

"No." I slammed the phone shut and slid down the tree, sobbing. Jacob had definitely changed; there was no doubt about that. He had made me feel like the princess that I wasn't in a fairy tale that didn't exist. It all felt like a game of charades.

There was someone out there in the giant world that would treat me right, treat me better. All Forks was, was a small town and someday I planned to see it disappear in my rear view mirror.

Time would heal all wounds, it always did before. I would move on, I was sure to cry, that much was expected. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My whole world had been turned upside down and shaken until every thing fell out of place.

It wasn't long after I had hung up that a heart shattering howl pierced the air. The wolf's heart broken cry continued all after noon; an outspoken cry of the way I felt inside. Rain drops tapped my head while I sat there, crying my heart out.

Wiping the salt away, I decided it was time to go home and face reality.

Charlie was watching the game when I pulled in.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Charlie asked when I walked through the door.

"Jacob," I muttered. "I broke up with him." My words were choked back by tears that refused to relent.


End file.
